The invention relates to a composite part comprising a plastic frame and at least one, at least partially perforated metal foil, used especially as a shaving head for dry razors, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Shaving heads for dry razors, in which the shaving foil is embedded with its longitudinal edge regions in a plastic frame, are already known. However, it has been found that the metal having foil tends to break or crack in the region between the plastic frame and the shaving foil when substantial bending forces are exerted on the shaving foil.